


Aurora

by accidentalauthoress



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalauthoress/pseuds/accidentalauthoress
Summary: Dean leaves Sammy alone for five minutes...





	Aurora

Finally, we had a moment to breathe. We'd just finished a wendigo hunt and returned to our skeevy motel for the night. The place was gross, yeah – but chances were, no one would find us here. And one night of safety was worth the possibility of bed bugs and broken windows. For once, we were relatively uninjured, and since Sammy was preoccupied with finding a new hunt, I could take the first shower – a rare opportunity without a fight.

Stripping down and stepping into the shower, I sighed in relief as the hot water washed away my worries. As usual, I was a bit bloodied up, so I took my time in washing out the stinging cuts. After all, showering was just about the only time I had to myself. Not that I minded, of course. But sometimes, I needed to think without having Sam watch my every mood. The hot water washed over my body, relaxing me and allowing me to fade away into a daydream. That is, until, I heard Sam yelp in pain.

"Sammy?!" I yelled reflexively, the sound echoing off the cheap, grimy tile. My stomach dropped to my feet at the sound of his cry. I swear to god, I leave him for five minutes…

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam called back immediately. His tone was annoyed, yet fraught with pain. His reassurances did little to calm my already pounding heart. Granted, I had no idea what the hell my little brother could've hurt himself with in our motel room. But then again, Sam was always getting himself into trouble.

"Fuck," I heard Sam whisper. That did it. Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped out of the shower and was rushing for the door. Hair still soapy and dripping, I burst out of the room and raced to my little brother's side.

Sammy was sitting on the edge of his bed, finger in his mouth. He looked up, wide-eyed, as I rushed to him.

"What happened?" I asked, confused. There was no blood, no bruising, no obvious trauma. As far as I could tell, there wasn't a scratch on the kid.

"I pricked myself," Sam murmured, finger still in his mouth. As if in explanation, he held up a small, bloody needle with his other hand.

"That's what I came out here for, Sleeping Beauty?" I sighed. To Sam, I must have looked exasperated. But after all of the times when I'd had to stitch him back together, I was relieved. As long as he was okay, nothing else mattered. Even if I had to leave my shower to check on this idiot. "What are you even doing with that?" I asked.

"Jeans had a hole," Sam replied, holding up his favorite pair of bluejeans. "I figured I would fix it."

Despite myself, a smirk crept up onto my face. "My brother the seamstress," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Here. Take a bandaid," I said, grabbing one from the dresser and tossing it to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam replied. Raising his hazel eyes to meet mine, his lips twisted into a grin. "Worrywart."

"Shut up, Rapunzel. It's my job," I growled, ruffling his hair.

"It's Aurora to you, thank you," Sam smirked.

Of course it was. And I would never let him forget it.


End file.
